In the related art, a tape printing apparatus capable of registering (saving) text data for a label created by a user, as a file in the apparatus body, is known (see “TEPRA” PRO SR550, User's Manual, First Edition, published in July 2009, pp. 101-103). In this tape printing apparatus, as the user inputs a text on a text screen (editing screen) and then carries out a file menu operation such as pressing a file key, data of the text is registered as a file (file registration function). Also, this tape printing apparatus is capable of registering text data as plural files. The registered file can be called at the time desired by the user, based on the file menu operation (file calling function). When registering and calling a file, the user selects a registration destination and a file to be called on a registered file selecting screen provided separately from the editing screen. On this registered file selecting screen, the file name of each file is displayed as a file selection candidate. Thus, for example, in the case of re-printing a previously created printed matter, the printed matter can be printed simply by calling the file without re-inputting the content of the printed matter.
However, in the tape printing apparatus, for registering and calling a file, the file menu operation must be carried out to display the registered file selecting screen and a desired file must be selected from selection candidates, as described above. That is, there is a problem that since a different menu hierarchical level from editing work needs to be accessed in order to register and call a file, the operation is complicated. There is also a problem that since file selection candidates displayed on the selecting screen are shown by file name, the user cannot confirm the content (text data) of a file at the time of selecting and may select a wrong file. In this case, a wrong file may be overwritten and registered with created text data, or a wrong file may be called, and therefore calling operation must be executed again, which is very inconvenient. Alternatively, a function of confirming the content of a file can be provided. However, in such case, there is a problem that time and effort is required to select the file number of each file, confirm the content thereof, then go back and select another file number in order to actually confirm plural file contents, which is very inefficient and the screen hierarchy and operation become more complicated.